1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a wrench having a head section and a handle. The handle can be swung relative to the head section within a fixed angular range.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a wrench is a hand tool for wrenching a threaded member. A conventional wrench has a head section fixedly disposed at one end of the handle. The head section cannot be bent relative to the handle. In some operation sites, it often takes place that the wrenching path of the handle is interrupted by an obstacle. Therefore, the use of the wrench is limited and it is inconvenient to use the wrench.
Some improved wrenches of prior arts have been developed to overcome the above problem. The improved wrench has a head section and a handle, which can be swung relative to each other. The head section of such wrench is pivotally connected with one end of the handle and can be rotated. An angle adjustment mechanism is mounted between the handle and the head section for locating the head section in different angular positions. Accordingly, the angle contained between the handle and the head section can be adjusted according to the requirements of the operation sites. However, such wrench has a complicated structure and the head section and the handle of the wrench are located in a certain angular position by the angle adjustment mechanism. When it is necessary to change the angle contained between the handle and the head section, a user must operate the angle adjustment mechanism to adjust the angle contained between the handle and the head section. Therefore, the angle contained between the handle and the head section can be hardly quickly adjusted. In many operation sites, this will cause inconvenience in use of the wrench.